


Sausage and Egg Scramble

by TheWeepingAngelOfCas



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Family!Hannigram, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingAngelOfCas/pseuds/TheWeepingAngelOfCas
Summary: Will so loved waking up to a nice, hot breakfast, and his beloved's smile.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 35





	Sausage and Egg Scramble

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my DeviantArt.

Will, like most mornings, woke up alone. The sun was shining through the blinds, startling him as he opened his eyes. It had rained the night before - he could tell by the water on the window and the humidity in the air. His hair was frizzy, and as he started his usual morning routine, he smiled at the smell of breakfast. Hannibal always woke up before him. Will took a quick shower, got dressed, brushed his teeth and hair. He rubbed his eyes, walking bare-footed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.  
The house was not too big, not too small. It was comfortable. Two bedroom, two bath, with a luxurious kitchen. Hannibal had made the renovations to the kitchen within a week. Will doesn't think he'll ever regret choosing to settle down with Hannibal. They had gotten married two years ago, and adopted Abigail a few months after. Will taught her how to fish, and Hanni taught her the "fine art of cooking". Hannibal insisted on calling it that. The poor girl had taken a little while to warm up to them, but now, it was as if they had been a family forever.   
"Good morning, daring." Hannibal's accent was a bit thicker than usual. Will greeted him as he sat down on one of the bar stools surrounding the island in the kitchen. He looked over to the stove, and saw a arsenal of breakfast foods.   
"Hanni-"  
"Abigail is a growing girl. She'll eat plenty."  
Will figured it was time to get her up anyway. She was 15, and had recently started sleeping til late. He didn't want to interrupt her sleep. God knows she needs it. Yet she needs breakfast.   
"I'll wake up Abi." He stood, walking to the bedroom across from his own. Knocking first, he opened the pale blue door and grinned as he saw Abigail struggling out of her blanket. He stood in the doorway. Leaning on the door frame, he said, "Breakfast is ready. All your favorites?"  
"Is there pancakes with-"  
"-Chocolate chips? Yes. As if Hanni would forget. Now get up, before it gets cold."  
She eagerly tumbled out of bed, her pajamas a bit too loose on her body. She walked with him to the kitchen.  
"Morning, dad." She smiled at Hannibal. Taking a plate, she loaded it with pancakes and bacon. Will settled for coffee and a light sausage and egg scramble.   
Finally, Hannibal sat down and joined them.  
Yes, this life may not have been as exciting as before. Yet they were happy. They were free.  
"Mm, this is delicious, Hanni. What kind of meat did you use?" Will knew, of course. Yet it was always fun to play along.  
"Pork." Hannibal smiled and gave a wink. 


End file.
